Star Trek
by Rowan Knight
Summary: My version of what the 2009 movie should be like. AU Star Trek.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any part of the franchise. I do not own most of the characters appearing in this story except for the original characters, if any.**

**Warning: This is my own version of the upcoming 'Star Trek' movie and is a re-imaging of the Trek universe. I basically decided to make this based in our universe's future and it is AU compared to normal Trek canon.**

**Prologue**

San Francisco Naval Yard, San Francisco, California – July 4, 2260

A joyful sigh left the lips of twenty-two year old James Tiberius Kirk as he looked up to the beautiful blue, summer sky. His hands were rested under his head as he laid upon a cool metal deck. A giggle left the lips of his twenty-one year old girlfriend, Samara Uhura as she rested her head upon his chest. She brought a chocolate brown hand to her boyfriend's blonde and gently ruffled his hair as she turned her eyes to the sky above them. Kirk looked down to his beautiful South African-American girlfriend and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Uhura brought her eyes to Kirk's deep brown eyes and placed a hand gently against his cheek.

"I wonder how did we get to be in such an awesome place." She wondered. Kirk couldn't help but wonder the same thing. How did I get to be here? He asked himself. How did a disciplinary case like himself make it out of Iowa, to Starfleet Academy and into his position as Cadet aboard one of the newest starships of Starfleet. He had think to back to a time that made him want to be what he was now.

Riverside, Iowa – 2250: Ten Years Earlier

"Jimmy, Are you sure you're Dad's not gonna find out that we took his car?" Little Rowan Tano spoke. Twelve year old Kirk looked over to his El-Aurian friend, looking into the African-looking boy's completely pitch black eyes. "I'm sure, Ro. Relax." Kirk replied. The young Kirk tightened his hands around the leather steering of his father's ancient, 1969 Chevrolet Convertible, looking out at the vast desert in front of him and his friend. Rowan looked around before bringing his eyes back to his friend. "Hey Jim, where we goin' anyway?" Rowan asked curiously.

Kirk gave Rowan a quick glance before returning his eyes to the desert before him. "To the old Riverside Ship Yards." He answered. Curiosity never faded from Rowan's face as he watched his friend. "Why?" He asked, amazed. Kirk sighed out of frustration. "Cause I wanna show you something." He told his friend. 

"Oh." Rowan spoke. Kirk shook his head and he laid back against the leather seat behind him, giving the car more gas. Kirk then gunned the old Chevy as he felt he was getting close to his destination. He drove over a hill and as soon as he reached the foot of the hill, he pulled the emergency brake and the old car came to an immediate halt. A grin appeared on Kirk's face as he looked to what he was looking for before looking to his friend a moment later. "I told you. Is that cool or what?" Kirk spoke.

"WHHHOOOAAAA!" Rowan cheered. He then stood up on the seat as he tried to believe what he was seeing. Behind a chain link fence stayed a massive object that was also most the size of a sky scraper, maybe even more than that. The object was made up of a disc-like object that sat on a slanted object, which was connected to a cylinder type structure. Connected to the cylinder structure was two more smaller, skinnier cylinder looking tubes with red points at the tops ends. He was able to see a blue stripe like structure on one of the cylinder tube structures.

The disk structure had letters written on the front end of it that read: **USS Intrepid NCC-1631**. Rowan remained in awe as he watched the massive object for a moment. He then looked over to his best friend. "Kirk, what is that?" Rowan asked, dumbfounded. Kirk looked to the thing before looking back to his El-Aurian friend. "That, my friend, is one of those Starfleet ships." Kirk answered.

"Wow! Really?!" Rowan exclaimed. Kirk nodded to his friend's excitement. "Yep." He answered. A sigh of exhilaration left his lips as he looked back to the Constitution-class starship. He had a feeling that he was going to see this ship or something like it again. He didn't know how right he was.

San Francisco Naval Yard, San Francisco, California – July 4, 2260

Nostalgia faded, and Kirk's mind slowly wandered back to the present, feeling Uhura resting against him again, feeling cold metal through his t-shirt again. He looked down at his girlfriend, and smiled at her before placing an affectionate kiss upon her lips. The whole moment was a quiet, fun-filled moment between them before a beep could be heard. So much for that. Kirk thought. He looked down to the arrow shaped communicator pinned to the left side of his shirt and tapped it lightly. "Kirk." He spoke.

Uhura watched, waiting for a conversation to begin. "Captain Pike to Cadet Kirk, report to the bridge to prepare for launch. Pass that message onto Cadet Uhura when you see her." A voice said over the communicator. Kirk sighed as he listened to the frustrated tone in his commanding officer's voice. Uhura sighed also. "Yes, sir." Kirk responded. "Pike out." Captain Pike's voice said.

The commlink went dead. Kirk looked to Uhura, who was already looking up to him. "I guess that's our que to get out of here." She inferred. Kirk nodding as he slowly stood up, holding his hand out to Uhura. "Come on." He said. Uhura took Kirk's hand as she pulled herself up to her feet.

Uhura continued to grip her boyfriend's hand as she began to walk. She didn't get far because Kirk hadn't moved from his spot. He was looking down at the ground below them. Uhura brought her eyes to the interest of Kirk's sight. There were big bold letters that spelt out: **USS Enterprise NCC-1701**. Kirk then brought his eyes to Uhura and he smiled at her. She returned his smile.

* * *

Okay, so that's it for the prologue. Please R&R and let me know what you think of it so far. I really want to see what you guys think so I can continue on with this. Thanks.


End file.
